The present invention relates to methods of reducing power consumption in electrical systems, and more particularly to methods of reducing power consumption in battery operated computer systems through the novel use of the history of power consumption for the programs that are in the computer system.
Electrical systems, particularly portable computer systems that are powered by a depletable power source (i.e., battery powered), such as lap top and notebook computers, have been developing rapidly. The developments add more and more capability to the systems, making them portable and attractive alternatives for conventionally powered computer systems of similar capability. However, increasing capability usually entails an increase in the drain of power from the computer system's power source. As more devices are operated, more memory is energized and/or newer devices consume more power than their predecessors. In systems where the power source is depletable, the lack of availability of a continuous supply of sufficient power to operate the computer system may place constraints on the types and numbers of improvements that may be added to the systems. Further, some of the programs operated, such as those used in imaging, may impose severe power retirements. The result may be that the useful life of the depletable power source may be only a few hours.
The construction and operation of computer systems is well known in the art. Computer systems typically include a number of power consuming assets such as input/output devices, memory, expansion cards, monitors, data cards, disk drives, processor units, and peripheral devices. Typically, each of these power consuming assets is connected or can be connected to the power source through a switchable medium.
In the prior art, power consumption has been reduced by using the passage of time to determine whether a power consuming asset is to be switched off (or have its power reduced). That is, if an asset is not used for a predetermined period of time, power to the asset is disconnected or decreased to reduce the overall power consumption of the computer system. A disadvantage of this approach is that all of the assets, even those that are not or will not be used, are on and consuming power for at least a predetermined period of time. Additionally, when a de-energized asset is subsequently needed, the system must often wait while the asset is powered, stabilized, and ready to perform its task.
In contrast, the present invention compiles a history of power consumption for each program used in a computer system so that historically unnecessary power consuming assets are not turned on, or placed in standby, when a computer program is operated. The history may also be used to predict when a standby asset will again be needed so that the asset may be energized sufficiently in advance so that it is ready when needed without delay.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel method of reducing power consumption in a computer system that obviates the problems of the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a novel method of reducing power consumption using the history of power consumption for a previously run computer application program to disconnect or reduce power to power consuming devices when the application program is run again, or when segments or phases of the application program are run again.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a novel method of reducing power consumption while avoiding unnecessary delays in operation when a system's standby asset is again needed.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a novel method of reducing power consumption in which profiles of the system's power consuming assets and their performance metrics are maintained in a look-up table in the computer system for subsequent use in load-shedding.
These and many other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art to which the invention pertains from a perusal of the claims, the appended drawings, and the following detailed description of preferred embodiments.